


Come Home Soon

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: F/F, Forced Prostitution, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: “Teenagers Montgomery de la Cruz and Justin Foley have been reported missing. Family and friends say they haven't heard from the boys since Friday.”





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah is alive in this.  
> Just wanted to say that before you started reading.

Alex Standall was sitting on his couch watching tv, he wasn't paying much attention to it until an alarm sound went off. Confused, he looked up to see the words ‘Breaking News’ scrawled on the screen in bold lettering. A woman came on and started talking, “teenagers Montgomery de la Cruz and Justin Foley have been reported missing. Family and friends say they haven't heard from the boys since Friday.”

Alex stared at the screen, a picture of Justin and Monty was on display. He couldn't believe it, it was Wednesday, they had been missing for almost a week? How had he not known? 

He checked his phone to see that the last text he had from Justin was, in fact, from Friday. He knew that was out of character for the boy but he just thought he was busy, not that he had gone missing. He decided to text Justin, just to be sure that this was real. 

**Compose message:**

**To: Justin**

**They said you were missing, are you?**

He knew the message sounded stupid, but he didn't want to believe that Justin was missing. Missing could mean anything, they left, they were taken; Alex definitely didn't want to think about the last one but if that were the case, why would someone take those two? 

He put his phone down and ran a hand through his grown out hair and sighed, “fuck, please be okay.”

He checked the time ‘11:47.’ He realized he should go to bed, he had to be at the hospital in the morning. He turned off everything in the living room she headed to his room. When he got there he flopped onto his bed, marking the beginning of another sleepless night. 

\---------

He was jittery. He wasn't sure if it was all the coffee, or his anxiety. Justin hadn't texted him back which only helped confirm his worries, that the news was right. He walked down the long hallway, a cup of coffee in hand. He hoped this wasn't a bad idea. Hannah had woke from a coma a few weeks prior and he had come to visit her already, apologizing for everything he did, even though he knows apologies don't fix everything. He was told that Jess had done the same days before him and they decided to attempt the friendship between the three again. That's what lead him to being here and he hoped it would work because he missed the girls. He turned the corner and stopped in front of the door, he could hear two girls laughing, easily identifiable as Hannah and Jess, meaning he was the last one there. He was nervous, he wanted this friendship to work and he knew he was the reason it failed but dammit he wanted it back. He sucked in a breath and knocked lightly on the door before opening it and stepping in.  It was awkward, he felt as though he shouldn't be there. 

“Umm… Hey?” He said, sounding more like a question than a greeting. 

“Male!” Hannah said with a smile.

All tension seemed to lift and they all smiled and pretended they weren't where they were. They sat together and talked about everything and nothing all at once. 

It had been a few hours when Alex decided to tell them what was on his mind, “so you both know that I'm bi, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Affirmative.”

“Well… I have a boyfriend and,” he took a breath, “don't be mad please, but both of you have dated him.”

“Justin? Really?” Jess said. 

“I thought he was straight,” Hannah said, no judgment in sight, only curiosity. 

“I did too until he kissed me,” Alex said with a smile. 

“Aww.”

“Be careful, don't let yourself get hurt.”

“Yeah, not sure if that'll happen though. Did either of you hear what they said on the news last night?”

“The news? What are you my grandma?” Jess joked. 

“Ha ha,” he mocked. “A breaking news story took over what I was watching. It said that two teenagers from here have been missing since Friday.”

“Who?” They asked. 

“Justin and Montgomery.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah, my dad said he'd tell me if they found anything,” he said sadly. 

“They'll find them, I hope,” Jess said, Hannah agreeing. 

“Hopefully soon.”

“Hopefully,” the girls agreed with him. 

A nurse soon walked in, telling them it was time to leave. They all hugged and made plans to do the same thing every other day before heading separate ways. 

Alex spent the rest of that day in his room, looking at pictures of Justin and reading through their texts, hoping he would be okay. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are we?"  
> "I don't know, weren't we just in your car?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to put a warning in here for implied sexual abuse. Please read with caution.

Justin woke up and looked around. 

“What the hell?” He asked to himself out loud. 

He was in a small room with a chain around his ankle. He tugged at it to see if it was tied to anything. Yep, it was tied to the old ratty bed he was on. The room was small, it looked as though it only contained the bed that he was on and a lamp. There was a door on the other side of the room that he couldn’t get to unless he cut off his ankle like in the movie  _ Saw _ . Next to the door was a window, the window wasn’t big but it also wasn’t small. The window looked out into a darkened hallway. 

He was so confused, him and Monty were just driving down the road when he had to pee. Monty pulled over and Justin jumped out and ran behind a tree and now he's here? Wait, if he's here, where's Monty? He looked around the small room frantically, only stopping when he saw Monty, face first on the floor. He stared at him, not sure what to do, he wanted to make sure he was okay but he didn't want to move in fear of someone seeing or hearing him, hell he still didn't know where they were. His internal conflict was solved slightly when Monty started moving, starting to wake up. 

Monty sat up and rubbed his face before looking around. He made eye contact with Justin, “where are we?” He whispered. 

“I don't know. Weren't we just in your car?”

“Yeah, we pulled over so you could pee.”

“Then why are we here?” Justin asked. 

“I don't fucking know! Why are you asking me?”

“Don't get angry at me, I'll leave your ass here,” Justin threatened. 

“You wouldn't.”

“Yes, I would.”

The boys were too busy arguing to notice a man approaching them. A loud clap made them freeze. 

“Now that I have your attention, you're probably wondering why you're here and where here is,” a big man dressed in black said. 

The boys nodded for him to continue. 

“Well, I can't tell you why you're here or where it is but I can tell you this,” he paused. “You are supposed to be here,” he said while looking at Justin. “And you were not. You got in the way so we had to take you as well,” he said looking at Monty. 

“That doesn't answer anything! Why. Are. We. Here?” Monty demanded. 

The guy walked over and grabbed him, “listen here you little shit, you are not needed, you are disposable. I could kill you, right now, with no repercussions.”

“I suggest you put the kid down, if the boss finds out that you did anything to him without his orders, you’ll be the one that’s killed with no repercussions,” a lower voice said as another man came into view.

The first man sighed and through Monty to the ground, who instantly crawled over to the bed where Justin was. “You’re lucky, but next time I don’t think luck will be on your side,” he said to Monty before turning to the other guy, “when is the boss going to be here so we can determine what to do with the boy?”

“He’ll be here within the hour, and if I had to guess I’d say we’re going to make money off the kid.”

The first man nodded and they both walked out. Once the boys were sure the men were gone the started speaking again.

“What do you think they meant by ‘they’re going to make money off me’?” Monty asked Justin.

“I don’t know but whatever they mean I don’t think it’s good.”

“Me either. Why do they want you? Like, why are you supposed to be here?”

“I honestly have no idea, I know that I personally didn't do anything but someone had to have,” Justin answered.

Monty just nodded, he knew Justin meant that it was most likely because of his parents but he didn’t want to talk about that, so he left it at that, instead saying, “so what do we do now?”

“We wait.”

“How do we get out of here?” Monty asked.

“I don’t think we do until they let us.”

“Wait- Do you have your phone?”

“Oh shit, I didn’t even think of that!” Justin exclaimed before checking, but to no avail, they had found and taken his phone. “They took it, do you have yours?”

Monty checked his pockets, “no, it’s not there… This means they touched my butt.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Justin smiled, Monty just shrugged.

After a few minutes of silence Justin chimed in again, “do you think anyone knows we’re missing? I know your mom might have noticed that either you didn't come home or that you haven’t answered your phone but my mom most likely hasn’t noticed.”

“You know damn well that Alex has noticed that you’re gone, and if he’s worried he probably told his dad who, if you don’t remember, is a cop.”

“True, I just hope they find us soon.”

“Me too, me too.”

\----------

It was sometime later, there was no clock in the small room so there was no way for the boys to tell time. They were both laying on the bed waiting, for what however, they did not know. They heard the door start to open and they quickly sat up. The two men from before walked in with another one behind them. That must be the ‘boss’ they were talking about.

The big guy from before, the one that threatened Monty, pointed to Justin before looking at who they assumed was The Boss, “that is the boy we were supposed to get.” The Boss nodded so the man continued, now pointing at Monty, “that is the one that got in the way. What do we do with him?”

The Boss looked Monty over, the look on his face was slightly terrifying for the boy. He looked over at the other men, “from what I can see so far, we could definitely make money off him.”

The others nodded, “that’s what we thought.”

“He’s feisty, Boss. He talks back a lot.”

“We’ll train him out of that. Stand up boy,” he demanded. Montgomery stood slowly, knowing there was no way out of it, his legs shook as he struggled to stay still. “Turn around.” He did as said. When he had his back to the men he heard The Boss, “we can definitely make money off him.” The men all smirked, an evil glint to their faces as they all walked out, leaving the boys on their own again.

Monty sat back on the bed, “what do you think that was about, and how are they going to make money off me?”

“They wanted to look at your ass, that’s why they had you turn, I could see their faces. Their eyes were all on your ass.”

Monty looked extremely uncomfortable, “I feel slightly violated.”

Justin nodded, “I have a terrible feeling that them ‘making money off you’ means they’re putting you into sex trafficking. They’re gonna whore you out, you’re are going to be a prostitute.”

“Umm, no?”

“Monty, I don’t think you have a choice in this. They’re going to do it whether you want to or not.”

“I’ll fight them.”

“Okay, there are flaws in that. A) they are all a lot bigger than you, B) there are more of them than there are of you, and C) you heard them ‘they’ll train you out of it’, I don’t know what they mean by that but I’m pretty sure neither of us want to find out.”

Monty nodded, “yeah. One thing is obvious though; we need to get out of here.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops may have a lead to finding the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already updated today but I am loving writing this story!

It was Friday, the boys had been missing for a week. Ever since Wednesday, when they first announced the disappearance, Alex had been watching the news, hoping for an update about them but there never was. He was freaking out, it had been a week since anyone had heard from his boyfriend, the news hadn't said anything other than the initial post, and his dad hadn’t said anything other than that he had been assigned to the case. He didn’t know how much longer he could go without an update. As he was thinking this, the news came back from a commercial break.

“On Wednesday we told you about the disappearances of teenage boys, Montgomery de la Cruz and Justin Foley. Today we have brought in the parents to talk about their missing sons.”

“Oh god, if they have Justin’s mom on here this interview will take a turn for the worst. Let’s see how this shitstorm’s gonna go.”

“We have Amber Foley and Julia de la Cruz here with us. Ladies what are your thoughts on your sons disappearing?” the interviewer asked.

Julia, Monty’s mom, was obviously crying and wiping her eyes with a tissue. “My son, he would never go anywhere without telling me. He wouldn’t have disappeared for a week without telling me where he was and he always answers my calls and texts, he hasn’t answered any. This isn’t a runaway case, this is kidnapping. Montgomery wouldn’t just leave me like that. I-I need my baby home,” she could barely get the last part out, she was crying too hard.

The woman turned to Justin’s mom, “Amber, what are your thoughts?”

“He comes and goes as he pleases, normally he with his friends. It’s not unusual for me to not see him for a week and he never answers his phone.”

“Liar,” Alex said, “You just don’t care about your son, if he were dead you'd just shrug it off and move on with your day! You didn’t even know he was missing nor did you bother to check on him. Fucking bitch,” he grumbled the last part.

Monty’s mom looked at her, “how do you not know where your son is? Why do you let him ‘come and go as he pleases’?”

She shrugged, “it’s always just been this way.” 

Julia was speechless, she could not fathom what the woman next to her had said. Her son always let her know where he was, if he was staying over somewhere, if he would be late, or when he would be home. He always let her know. To hear a woman saying that she basically never knows where her son is and that goes weeks without communicating with him was blasphemy! “How? Don’t you ever worry about him?”

“He’s a tough kid, he’ll be fine.”

It was like the women had forgotten they were on live tv by this time, only arguing with each other. “He’s a tough kid? So? Montgomery is too but that’s what gets him in trouble, it doesn’t matter if he’s tough or not, he’s your son, you should care about where he is!”

“Who do you think you are to judge my parenting?” Amber said.

“That’s not parenting. A parent is supposed to care about their child. I’m done with this interview, I’m going to go try and find my son because unlike others, I actually care about him,” she walked off and the camera cut out.

Alex couldn’t stop himself from clapping, Julia just said some of the stuff he’d been wanting to say to Amber since he found out about Justin’s home life. Watching it made him feel like he was watching some reality tv show and that Amber was the person on the show that nobody likes and Julia is the one that everyone loves who always calls Amber out. He laughed at himself before turning his attention to his phone.

It was a few hours later when his dad came home. The second he walked through the door Alex looked up at him, “did you find anything new??”

“Jeez kid, calm down, I just walked in the door,” he laughed a bit. He went and grabbed some leftover pizza and came back to sit in the chair they had by the couch. More seriously he started talking, “we haven’t made any breaks in the case, no evidence, nothing; it’s like they actually disappeared.”

“Have you been able to rule out anything, like them running away or anything?”

“We talked to the parents and according to de la Cruz, her son tells her everything so there’s no way he ran off.”

“Yeah, I saw the interview on the news tonight,” Alex said.

His dad could tell, he had to be able to tell, how upset his son was, how disappointed he was that there was nothing new on the case. “We’ll find them, I promise. I will find these boys.”

Alex nodded, “I know you will, I just need to know if they’re safe. I need Justin to be safe.”

“I know.”

Suddenly his phone went off, Alex watched as his dad talk to however he was talking to. The phone call ended and his dad practically ran to the door.

“What’s going on?”

“Someone called in a tip we have to investigate. This could be the evidence we need to find the boys.”

He left and Alex was by himself again, now wondering if someone had seen them or what.

Alex laid in bed but he was too anxious to sleep. They could’ve just made a break in the case. Justin might be home soon. Beings as he couldn’t sleep he decided to text Hannah and Jess.

**Compose Message:**

**To: Hannah, Jess**

**Females! My dad just said they may have just made a break in the case!**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Hannah**

**Seriously!? That’s awesome!**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Jess**

**Did your dad say what they found?**

 

**Compose Message:**

**To: Hannah, Jess**

**I know, I’m excited and anxious, he didn’t say what it was but this could mean that Justin will be home soon, but it could also just be a fake tip**

**New Message:**

**From: Jess**

**I hope they find them soon!**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Hannah**

**Fingers crossed that it’s not a fake tip!**

 

**Compose Message:**

**To: Hannah, Jess**

**I knowwwww**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Hannah**

**I’ve gotta go, nurse just threatened to take my phone because it’s quiet time or something. Text me when you find out anything!**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Jess**

**Me too, let us know if you find out anything!!**

 

**Compose Message:**

**To: Hannah, Jess**

**Night, I’ll text you both if I find out anything**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Hannah**

**Night Alex, night Jess!**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Jess**

**Goodnight guys!!**

He set his phone down and attempted to go to sleep, scrolling through tumblr when he realized sleep would not come to him any time soon. Eventually though, he fell asleep.

When he got up, sometime around noon, the first thing he did was check if his dad was home, to see what the tip was last night. He was relieved to see his dad sitting at the kitchen table, he went over and sat near him. “Soo umm,” he started, not sure how to begin the conversation, luckily his dad knew what he was starting to say.

“It wasn’t fake if that’s what you’re asking. Someone found a car on the side of the road, we ran the plates to find that the car belonged to the de la Cruz’s. We talked with Julia and she said the car was the one she got for Montgomery. We also found a knife and a rag in the car, we sent them both into a lab to check for fingerprints.”

“So what happens if someone else's fingerprints are on the knife and rag?”

“Then we bring the person who’s prints it was in for questioning.”

“So this could bring them home?”

“Maybe.”

Alex was happy, they got a tip, they found stuff, this could be something that could bring them home. He pulled out his phone to tell Hannah and Jess.

**Compose Message:**

**To: Hannah, Jess**

**They found stuff, it wasn’t a fake tip**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Hannah**

**What’d they find!?**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Jess**

**What is it? What is it?**

 

**Compose Message:**

**To: Hannah, Jess**

**They found a knife and a rag, they sent them into I.D. them for fingerprints**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Hannah**

**A knife!?**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Jess**

**Do you think there could’ve been chloroform on the rag?**

 

**Compose Message:**

**To: Hannah, Jess**

**Yeah, that stuff worries me too. If it was a kidnapping it probably was chloroform and the fact that there was a knife scares me too. Whoever it was could’ve hurt them however they have that person's fingerprints**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Jess**

**True**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Hannah**

**I hope they’re okay, keep us updated!**

 

**New Message:**

**From: Jess**

**Yes, keep us updated!**

 

**Compose Message:**

**To: Hannah, Jess**

**I will!**

 

Alex sighed, now he had to wait for them to figure out whose fingerprints were on the knife, if there was chloroform on the rag, and for them to track down this person. He hoped that whoever it was would lead them to where the boys were.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss Alex, so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mentions of sexual abuse in this chapter. Please read with caution.

It was later that day, or the next day, or perhaps a week later, the boys didn’t know. There was no window looking to the outdoors nor was there a clock in the small room so the boys had no way of telling. Sometime earlier a man the boys hadn’t seen before entered and gave them each a piece of bread and an apple, as well as a water bottle. Other than that they hadn’t  seen anyone for a while. They had both ate a small piece of their respective bread slices and drank a bit of the water, wanting to ration the food and drink as well as possible, who knew the next time they’d get any. They were both on edge, when the man delivered the food he told Montgomery to eat and save his strength as he’d be needing it later. Although neither wanted to admit it they both knew what he meant.

They stayed silent both having nothing to say but at the same time they wanted to say everything. When will they get out? Will anything happen to them? Will they get hurt? Will they ever get to leave? Will they die? The last one haunted them the most, they didn’t know what these men could do but they obviously were capable of a lot, most of them look like they could kill them both with nothing but their hands. They were both laying on the small bed, practically on top of each other but neither cared.

Justin finally broke the silence, “I miss Alex so fucking bad.”

Monty nodded, “yeah, I miss…” He trailed off and stopped talking, realizing he said something he wasn’t supposed to.

“You miss who?”

“No one, it’s nothing.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

He had to stop himself from laughing at that, remembering that Justin doesn’t know, “incorrect.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Correct.”

“Did not know you swung that way.”

“I’m a baseball player, I swing every way.”

“Are you-”

Monty interrupted him, “I’m pansexual.”

“I was going to say that until you interrupted me.”

“Too bad.”

“Sooo who’s your boyfriend?” Justin asked in an almost teasing voice.

“Not sure if I should tell you.”

“What? Why?”

“Because leaving you in suspense is fun,” Monty laughed.

“Ugh, tell me,” Justin whined.

“Nah.”

“Please?”

“Since you asked nicely, no.”

“How about I guess?”

“Okay.”

“Give me a hint?”

“He goes to our school and is extremely attractive.”

“Umm last I checked Alex was dating me.” Monty shook his head as Justin guessed again. “It’s not me or Alex, I don’t think it’s Zach. Is he on a sports team?”

“Yes.”

“Which one?”

“Baseball.”

“Jeff,” Justin said without hesitation.

“Correct.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yep,” Monty smiled.

“But he’s so nice and, no offense, you’re an asshoiloe.”

“Fuck you.”

“You are not helping your case.”

The boys’ laughter was soon cut off as the door opened. A man walked in  and two others stood in the doorway. The man walked over and unlocked the chain that hooked Monty to the bed, it then became known to justin that the other guys were there in case Monty tried to run or attack this guy. Once the chain was off his ankle, the man grabbed Monty and threw him over his shoulders.

Justin stood up, “where are you taking him?”

The man stared into his eyes with his cold dark ones, “hell, for him at least.” Montgomery started to struggle, not wanting to go wherever this man was taking him. “I suggest you stop moving unless you don’t want to be able to move for a long time.” The man then left, taking Monty with him, shutting Justin in the room, now by himself.

Justin sat on the bed, alone. It was only then that he realized how quiet it was and he didn’t like it but he had no way to change it. He had nothing he could do, he was chained to a bed and Montgomery was his only form of entertainment, which was not that much. It scared him however, he didn’t know if they were going to bring Monty back. He knew they were talking about prostitution when they said ‘make money off him,’ but were they going to keep him or were they going to sell him? Justin had heard stories of teenage girls being sold into sex slavery and never being seen again; he could only hope that wouldn’t happen to his friend. His thoughts moved to Alex, the boy he loved. This thought made him sad too; he didn’t know if he’d ever see him again, if he’d ever get to tell the boy he loved him. He missed Alex so much and wanted nothing more than to be laying in his bed, watching the boy play his guitar, or cuddled up to him watching Netflix or YouTube. He wondered how Alex was doing, how he took the news of Justin being missing, or if he even knew  he was missing. He knew it had been at least four days but he couldn’t be sure on how long it’d been. Him and Alex text each other every day, Alex had to know something wasn’t right. Knowing Alex he would’ve gone to all of Justin’s friends and when he got no answer there the boy would go to Justin’s mom's apartment. When he got no answer on his whereabouts from his mother he would know he was gone, he had to of. This was the scene that played in Justin’s head, how he imagined Alex finding out. He let his thoughts wander further, he wondered if his mom was worried about where he was or if she even noticed. He thought about what would happen if he didn’t make it out alive; would she regret everything she did to him? Would she be sad? With that thought, he did the one thing he tried not to do here, fall asleep.

Justin only woke up when he felt something being thrown on top of him. He heard rustling, chains rattling, and shortly after he heard the door close. It was then that he opened his eyes and, thankfully, Montgomery was what was thrown on top of him. He scooted over To make room for them to lay mostly side by side instead of on top of each other, however it was a twin bed and they weren’t small children so it didn’t work well. Justin sat up, making more room, and he looked Monty over. The boy did not look good. He had bruises on his body and dried tear tracks on his face. He was unconscious and missing clothing. It was then that he noticed a small mark on the boys wrist, it looked as though it was a tattoo. He looked closer to see that it was a number. They had marked him, like he was there property, like how a mother writes a child's name on their things in case the child loses it. It made him sick that they did that and he couldn’t even imagine what else they did to him but judging from the way he looked, not too good. He stayed awake, watching over the boy, making sure they didn’t take him again. However he fell asleep again.

This time he woke up because of movement. He rolled over to see what was going on. Monty was constantly moving, like he couldn’t get comfortable. Monty stopped moving and looked at Justin, “did I wake you up?” Justin nodded. Monty sighed, “go back to sleep.”

“No, why were you moving so much?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

“I know for a fact that you’re not fine. What’s wrong?”

“My ass hurts really bad and every position I’ve tried just makes it hurt worse so I was trying to find the one that made it hurt the least.”

“What did they do to you?”

“You probably don’t want to know and I don’t think either of us are ready for that conversation. What I will say though is, use lube when it comes to anal sex, especially when it’s been awhile because it hurts, really bad.”

Justin thought back to the few times he had bottomed, they’d always use lube and it still hurt with it, he couldn’t imagine the pain without it. “If you need more space, I can lay on the floor,” he offered.

“No, i’m not making you lay on the floor, if it was that bad I’d lay on the floor.”

“You're the one in pain, you should have something that's somewhat comfortable.”

“I’m fine.” Justin went to protest, knowing that he most definitely was not fine. “I’m fine with the bed situation, better?”

“I guess.”

They laid in silence then, Justin looked over, Monty looked lost in thought, but not good thought. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“Jeff.”

“What about him?”

“What I’m going to tell him.”

“Tell him about what?”

“That I slept with other guys.”

“He’ll understand.”

“Understand what? That I cheated on him?”

“You didn’t cheat on him.”

“Yes I did, someone who is not him fucked me.”

“Did you want it?”

“What does that have to do with it?”

“Just answer the question.”

“No, I tried to fight him,” his eyes started to tear up, “they tied me up to make me stop then they let that guy do whatever he wanted. Then they brought other guys in; it was one after another until I passed out.” He was full on crying now.

“You didn’t cheat on him, you didn’t want it, they forced you.”

Monty wanted to argue but he didn’t have the energy. Justin hugged him, not knowing how to comfort him. They stayed that way until they both fell asleep, tears on Monty’s face and all over Justin’s shirt. Before he fell asleep, Justin made a mental note to give his shirt to the other boy when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asshoiloe is in here for a reason, it was a typo that a friend of mine liked so much I was asked to keep it in. I liked it, it made me laugh so now it's a new insult, feel free to use it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler in Alex's POV

It had been a few days since they sent the evidence into the lab. Alex’s dad got a call saying that they got the results back and they had a match on the prints, all they needed to do now was track down the person. Alex was waiting for when they found the guy; he needed Justin back. 

Alex’s mind wandered, he couldn’t help it. He wondered if Justin was okay, hell he was even concerned about Montgomery. Alex wondered where they were and what they were doing. He hoped that they were treated well and that they weren’t hurt or worse, dead. That was a thought Alex couldn’t handle; them being dead. They couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t lose justin. He flopped back on his bed; he was very impatient. After what seemed like forever he got the text he had been waiting for.

 

**New Message:**

**From: Dad**

**We tracked down the guy, bringing him in for questioning right now.**

 

Alex was happy, this guy could lead them to Justin, he might be able to see his boyfriend today. He texted his dad back.

 

**Compose Message:**

**To: Dad**

**Thank you, please keep me updated**

 

He sighed and looked through his and Justin’s texts again, then looking through the pictures he had of Justin and them together. He continued it until he fell asleep. He was woken up by his dad shaking him.

“Alex, wake up. We found them. You need to come with me, their at the station.”

Alex jumped up and went with his dad, them going to the police station, Justin sitting there. He ran in and went straight to Justin, going to hug him. 

Alex jumped up. It was a dream. A fucking dream. Justin was still missing and Alex was still alone. The boy cursed his subconscious as he got up, going downstairs to get food. Alex stayed downstairs, waiting for his dad to come home and either tell him they found the boys or that they found anything new from this guy.

It was hours later that his dad actually came home. He walked in the door, rubbing his face with his hand, looking stressed. Alex figured it would be best if he waited a bit to ask what had happened. When his dad finally sat down in the chair by the couch he decided that was a good time to ask.

“So what happened?”

“We didn’t find them. He was no help.”

“What did he say?”

“He said we will never find them and that they are miles away and one was probably dead by now. They dropped them off and traded them with someone else so even he doesn‘t know where they are now. He said that they came up behind the boys, taking one by surprise with a chloroform rag and that the other one got in the way so they had to take him as well so they wouldn’t get caught. He didn’t say which one he was talking about but he said that when we found them, if we found them, one would be dead and the other alive.”

“Did he say why there was a knife?”

“He said the knife was there in case one of them fought back.”

“Please tell me they didn’t find any blood on the knife?” Alex said, hopeful. He knew how both boys were and knew for  fact that both would try to fight back.

“No, no blood was found.”

“Oh thank god,” Alex said, relieved.

“Yeah, we traced the phone numbers earlier but that led us nowhere either. The phones were thrown onto the side of the road, across from the car.”

“Oh shit,” Alex said. They literally had no way of finding the boys. No way to track them, no one that they know of that knows, unless the guy was lying, which there was a great chance of, but even then, how would they get him to tell the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short and took so long! Hopefully the next one will be up soon!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still going to put them in but every even chapter will have a trigger warning for sexual abuse. Please read with caution.

Justin had started to count the days by when they would take Monty, it seemed to be once a day that they would take him. If his assumptions were correct, it had been six days since they first started making Monty do this, six days without giving the boy a break. Hours later one of the men Justin has grown used to seeing came in the room, dragging an unconscious Monty. He threw the boy onto the bed and chained him to it once more before walking out. Justin took this time to look at his friend. He looked terrible; tired, broken, kind of dead, and everything in between. He was covered in bruises and blood; most likely his own. He was probably covered in more things than that but Justin didn’t want to think about it. He wished they would give him a break but he knew they wouldn’t. He also wished that he wouldn’t be unconscious every time they brought him back because normally it means he either passed out from pain or they knocked him out on purpose because he was fighting back too much. Every time Monty told Justin what they had done, he just wants to hurt them. He never thought he’d feel protective over Monty, the boy who never had any fear of anything, the boy who fought guys that were about twice his size, but now he couldn’t fight. He couldn’t do anything but take whatever they made him do and that pissed Justin off to no end, that he couldn’t even stop them.

After what Justin thought to be a few hours Monty started to move. Justin moved over a bit, sitting up to make more room for the injured boy so he could attempt to get comfortable. After a few more minutes his eyes opened. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused on Justin, it was then that he realized where he was and he wouldn’t be hurt for the time being.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Justin asked.

“Hurts,” he whispered back, his voice hoarse.

“Why’s your voice hoarse?”

“Do you really want to know that?” Monty asked him.

“Oh,” Justin understood, “didn’t know they did that too.”

“They do whatever they want and they continue even after I pass out,” he moved, “they also don’t bother to ever clean me up afterwards,” Monty said, looking disgusted.

“Gross,” Justin said.

“You’re telling me,” he grumbled.

“I hope these bastards are put in prison to rot once we get out of here,” Justin growled.

“Me too but I doubt they will, people that do things like this usually get off free, even with evidence. Nobody will believe me either because most people think that this stuff doesn’t happen to guys,” Monty whispered, obviously upset.

“I can assure you that we won’t let this go unheard, they will pay for what they’ve done.”

“I hope you’re right,” Monty said, starting to fall asleep again, this time Justin falling asleep as well.

When Justin woke up again Monty was still there and still asleep, _ ‘good,’ _ he thought, _ ‘he needs to sleep.’ _ The door opened and a man came in with two slices of bread, two apples, and two bottles of water. He set them on the floor and walked out with no words. Justin reached down, grabbing the items and putting them on the bed, he was happy because the last time they brought them food and water they gave Justin a slice of bread, an apple, and a full water bottle but they only gave Monty some bread crust and a half empty water bottle. Justin started eating one of the pieces of breading, waiting for Monty to wake up so he could eat as well. The boy needed to eat but he also needed rest.

Monty soon woke up and Justin instantly handed him the food and water, “eat,” he said, leaving no room for questions. 

Monty nodded and did what he was told. When he finished he laid in fear, knowing that sometime soon a man would come through the door and take him away only bringing him back once he's passed out. 

Both boys hoped that the men wouldn't come in today, that they'd leave Monty alone for the day buy both boys knew it was inevitable; the men did as the pleased, not caring about anything. They didn't care that Monty was in pain as long as men would pay for him they would use him. As if on cue a man came in the room.

He looked at Monty, “come on kid, it's time to go.”

“Not again,” Monty whispered. 

“Why don't you just let him be for one day?” Justin asked angrily. 

“Because I'm doing what the boss ordered. We have other people that do the same thing as him and people can reserve times for the person they want and people keep wanting him so I have no choice but to take him out there.”

Justin sighed, he just wanted them to leave him alone for a day. 

“I'll be fine Justin, I can handle it,” Monty said but anyone could tell the boy didn't believe what he had said. Monty himself didn't know how much longer he could handle this and Justin knew the boy would never be the same. Once they got out nobody would recognize him, Monty was a different person.  They broke him. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long...

Because they had evidence and the man admitted to playing a part in the kidnapping of the boys, they were able to arrest him. They continued to question him but he only said the same thing, never a word more. They were once again at a halt in the case. Alex wanted nothing more than to go to the police station and beat the truth out of the man but he knew that he couldn’t.  Well maybe his dad would cover for him. No, no matter how much he  needs Justin home him attacking a suspect is not an option. Alex sighed and continued to get dressed. Hannah had gone home a few days prior and requested him and Jess to come over today. This was good for him, he needed to surround himself with people. A distraction would be good for him, although he wasn’t sure if his missing boyfriend would leave his head.

Alex ran out of the house, getting into his car and driving to Hannah’s. He got to her house within 10 minutes. He got out of his car and walked to the house, knocking on the front door. It was opened almost instantaneous, as if they knew he was there. They probably did know he was there, probably saw him pull into the driveway.

“Finally, you’re here!” Hannah exclaimed as she opened the door, “why are you always late?”

“Time is just an illusion. We’re never late nor on time. It’s all fake.”

“Shut up and get inside of my house.” Alex laughed, walking inside. “Go down to my room, Jess is already down there. I gotta get something first.”

“Will do,” he said, walking back to her room. When he got in there Jess was sitting in the desk chair so he jumped on Hannah's bed, laying on it. 

“Just making yourself comfortable are you?” Jess laughed. 

“Always,” he said with a smile. 

Just then Hannah walked in, throwing a bag of chips at Alex and another one at Jess. She then sat down on the foot of her bed, “there, now neither of you can complain about food.”

“Oh we still could,” Jess said, Alex agreeing. 

“You do it and I will hit you over the head with a pillow,” she said, stealing a chip from Alex. 

He gasped and put a hand over his heart, “how could you steal my chip? He was such a good chip, he didn't deserve that fate.”

“Jeez Hannah, you ate Alex's best friend,” Jess said before the three of them burst into laughter. 

Once the laughter settled down Hannah spoke up, “so on a serious note, Alex, has your dad told you any more on the thing with Justin?”

“It was kidnapping, there’s no doubt about that. They caught the guy whose prints were on the knife and he told them some information but none of which was actually helpful.”

“What did he tell them?”

“He said that he didn’t know where they were and that they handed them off to some other guys so they’re probably miles away by now and that one of them is probably dead. He wouldn’t say which one. My dad said that when and if they found them one of the boys would be alive and the other would be dead.”

“Did he say why they would be dead?”

“Yeah, and what about the knife?”

“He said that they followed the two until they pulled over to the side of the road and they were supposed to only get one, and yes they used chloroform. I guess the one they weren’t supposed to get got in the way so that’s why he’ll be dead because they don’t need him, I guess. Knife was in case one of them fought back but my dad said they didn’t find any blood on it.”

“Did they let him go?”

“No, they still have him, they actually arrested him because he admitted to kidnapping them.”

“So he said it was a kidnapping but he didn’t say why they took them?” Hannah asked.

“Pretty much. He kept saying they needed one of them and something about money. My dad said it was probably a gang thing or something.”

“Gang thing?” Hannah asked, “why would Justin be involved in a gang thing?”

“His mom probably owed them money for drugs so they took him until she pays them back,” Jess said. She looked angry and Alex knew why, he knew she was probably right.

“That bitch!” Alex exclaimed, pissed off and his hatred for his boyfriend’s mother showing. “Jess if you’re right, which you probably are, that means she knew. She knows where he is and she doesn’t care. It means she basically sold him for drugs and doesn’t care.”

“Okay, what the fuck? Who does that?” Hannah said.

“Right? That’s her fucking son and she doesn’t care.”

“You guys saw when they brought her on the news right?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, she looked like she had no idea where she was,” Hannah said.

“Or why she was there,” Jess chimed in.

“‘He just comes and goes as he pleases.’ Bitch please, you just don’t want to go to jail, you know where he is but you don’t care!”

“Right, I felt so bad for Monty’s mom though. You could tell how worried she was and how much she cares about him,” Hannah said, her face full of sympathy.

“Me too,” Jess said, “and if we’re right it means that Monty’s the one that might be dead.”

“I don’t like Monty at all but I hope, for his mom’s sake, that he gets out of this alive and unharmed.”

“Yeah, he may be an asshole but he doesn’t deserve death.”

“Exactly,” Alex said, “and it pains me to think of his mom and how she would be if he died.”

“Okay we need to stop talking about this,” Jess said.

“Yeah, just the thought of that is gonna make me cry,” Hannah said.

“Me too,” Alex agreed. “So, Hannah, how do you feel to be home?”

“Relieved honestly. I feel a lot better and I’m happy to be able to sleep in my own bed because hospital beds hurt your back after laying in them for a while.”

“True, but at least the one they had you in is more comfortable than the ones they have in the emergency room,” he said as he mentally recalled all the times he was in the er due to his stomach.

“And you don’t have to eat hospital food anymore,” Jess said.

“Yes,” she said, “ I no longer have to deal with shitty food and a shitty bed, I get comfort and good food and I’m happy about it.”

“Good, we’re happy you’re out too,” Alex said.

“We really are,” Jess added.

“I’m really happy to have you guys back,” Hannah said, pulling the other two into a hug.

“We are too Han, we are too.”


	8. Chapter Eight

‘A new guy, a new day,’ Justin thought as the daily process he’d begun to grow used to continued. He wondered what they actually did to Monty because he knew the boy wasn't telling him everything. He wondered if anyone else would ever know what happened. He wondered if the boy would ever be the same. But the thing he wondered the most and what he couldn’t ever stop himself from thinking about was Alex. He wondered how the boy was doing and if he missed him. Alex had to know he was missing it had been, hell he didn’t even know how long they had been missing but he knew it was at least two weeks. He made a mental note to ask someone how long it had been since they had been there. As he sat there he realized it seemed like Monty was gone longer than he usually was, which worried the boy even more. He got up and started pacing the room, something he does when he’s worried. He should be back by now, he thought, he didn’t actually know the time but when you’re alone in a room for a few hours a day you start to get used to how long that feels. He was mainly concerned because he knew they didn’t care about Monty and they could have taken him somewhere, killed him, or sold him to someone else.

It was after what seemed like hours, and probably was hours, that the door opened. It went as usual with the guy throwing Monty onto the bed and chained him back to it. Justin looked over at him then. Monty looked terrible, it was the worst yet. Justin turned to the guy that brought him in, “what'd they do to him?”

“I don't know kid, all I do is take him to the room and back. They did keep him for a few more hours than normal so only god knows what they did.”

‘Okay,’ Justin thought, ‘I'm not going crazy, they did keep him longer than normal.’ “Another question, how long have we been here? There's no clock in here and it's driving me insane that I can never know the time.”

“You've been here for almost a month now. Also I'll see what I can do about getting you a clock and calendar or something.”

“Okay, thanks,” Justin said as the guy walked out. He needed to make friends with this guy, maybe if he did the guy would help them escape. 

Justin looked over at Monty again. The boy was covered in dirt and blood and other things that Justin didn't want to know. He grabbed the emptier water bottle and ripped off a piece of his shirt, using the cloth and liquid to clean Monty's face. He had almost cleaned the boy entirely when he suddenly jumped up.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Hey, hey, Monty, it’s just me. I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m just cleaning you up,” Justin said calmly before repeating, “it’s just me, I won’t hurt you.”

Monty nodded, seeming to just then realize where he was, “Justin?”

“Yeah.”

Monty rubbed his face, “fuck, I didn’t realize I was back here, I thought you were someone else,” he sighed, “sorry for freaking out a bit.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that. I understand that you didn’t know it was me and you thought I was one of them.” Monty just shrugged in response and stared up at the ceiling. “So I found out how long we’ve been here.”

“Really? How long have we been in this shit hole?”

“Almost a month.”

“Seriously? The fuck? How long are they planning on keeping us here?”

“Until they get whatever it is they want.”

Both boys sighed and the room became silent. You’d think silence was a good thing around here, it meant no one was around and they’d be left alone, but no. Silence put them on edge more than anything because it meant they were probably planning something. It was creepy for this place to be silent too, there were people everywhere and they could almost always hear the men talking.

“I have a bad feeling about this silence,” Justin said.

“Yeah, me too but I always have a bad feeling in this place.”

“True.”

They waited a bit and soon the noise came back, but this time it was the men yelling.

“Can you make out what they’re saying?”

“No, I can’t,” Justin said, frowning.

“I hope it’s not about us.”

“Me too,” Justin said glancing at the other boy. He’d only been in a place of danger with another person a few times prior and he never knew how to react about it. He felt useless about it however, all he wanted was for them to be home or at least, for them to stop hurting Monty.

The boys fell into silence once more, they still had some background noise as they could still hear the men yelling. After what felt like five hours, but was actually probably half an hour, Monty spoke up again.

“I don’t know how much more I can take,” he said quietly, so quietly that Justin wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it.

The door opened before Justin could respond and the same man from before came in, “it's not much but I managed to get you two some more food and water. I also got a clock and calendar so it won't be like one continuous day and you can tell and what day and time it is.”

Justin knew he would be the only one to respond, he didn't think Monty would actually be able to. This man never did anything to him, as far as Justin knew, but he was the one to take him everyday. Justin could feel the way Monty was shaking from fear, it had to be fear. It wasn't cold in the room and he wasn't shaking before. He needed to get the man out, “thanks, now we can mark off how long we've been stuck in this hell hole,” he laughed nervously. 

The man nodded, “yeah, I got stuck here and they make me work for them. I know where here is so I can't leave or I could tell the cops where this place is.”

Monty spoke up, still shaking, “they keep you here against your will too?”

The man nodded, “my name is Matt by the way. Also, I'm sorry about what they do to you, I don't want to have to take you but they threaten me if I don't.”

“Do they threaten violence?”

He pointed at Monty, “they threaten to kill him. They say he either has to do that and prove his worth or they'll kill him.”

“‘Prove his worth’?” Justin quoted, “what does that mean?”

“They mean that if he doesn't make them enough money, they'll kill him.”

“Why will they kill him? Why not just let him go?”

“I tried that too,” Matt said, “they said they don't want to kill him because they don't like dealing with the blood and bodies but they can't risk him going to the cops.” He turned to Justin, “they won't touch you, they need you safe for whatever the fuck they need you for. They won't tell me anything. I wish I could get you two out of here. I should probably go before they freak out for me being in here for too long. I'll try and bring you guys more food and stuff but it's hard sneaking things past them,” Matt said as he walked out. 

Monty sighed, “so I have two options, prostitute or death. I'd rather choose death.”

“Don't say that or they'll probably actually kill you.”

“So? I honestly don't care if they kill me or not.” 

“We're gonna get out of here. You can't get out of here if you're dead.”

“Correction,  _ you'll _ probably get out of here. Once they get what they want they'll let you go, they have no other need for you. They found a use for me so they'll probably never let me go unless I'm dead. I'm done having false hope,  I'm stuck here until I'm dead. I'm not gonna get to graduate high school, go to college, get married, or have kids. I'm never gonna get to see my mom or siblings again. I'm never gonna get to see Jeff again. The only way I'm getting out of here is in a body bag.”

“You will get out of here alive, I will get you out of here alive.”

“How? Fucking how!?” He ended up mostly yelling. He took a deep breath, “I've accepted my fate. Please, can you just tell my mom, Jeff, and my siblings that I love them and I'm sorry.”

“Only if we can't get you out of here. If I get out before you I will do everything in my power to get you out.”

Monty nods and yawns, “I should probably sleep before I have to go back to hell.”

“I wish I could take your place.”

“No you don't. I wouldn't let you anyway. I wouldn't even let my worst enemy take my place. No matter how much I hate it and that I'd rather die I wouldn't wish it upon anyone, not even my father.”

“So you'd rather let yourself get hurt than let people who have hurt you suffer?”

He nodded, “exactly. No one deserves this.”

Justin shook his head but dropped it, “if you wanna go to sleep, go ahead.”

“What about you?”

“I can sleep later, I'm not the one that has shit they have to do.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, sleep.”

“You won't let anyone do anything to me?”

“I won't, I promise. Now sleep, or at least try to.”

Monty nodded, doing as Justin said. Falling asleep within an hour, leaving Justin alone with his thoughts. 


	9. IMPORTANT UPDATE

This is on hiatus until I have motivation to finish it. I've fallen out of the fandom so this is kinda dying, but maybe after season two comes out I'll start up again. I am not abandoning this story, it is my baby. I've started writing bandom fics again so if you like Waterparks you should check those out (shameless self promo brought to you by promo whore). Anyways, so long for now,  
Kass


	10. Even Importanter (That's not a real word but I dont care) Update

Soooo I am gonna continue this story but I will no longer be writing for Monty. Since he is such an important character to this story I have decided to replace him. His replacement will be Scott. The things that I write from now on will no longer be Meff, they will be Sceff.

Thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading despite the character change

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, please let me know what you thought of it! The next chapter should be up within the next couple days!
> 
> -Kass


End file.
